


Duty

by amitye



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Loyalty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitye/pseuds/amitye
Summary: She does not, in the end, summon a dragon from darkness to battle the Red Rider in the skies until he sets her lady love free.
Relationships: Trianna/Nasuada
Kudos: 5





	Duty

She does not, in the end, summon a dragon from darkness to battle the Red Rider in the skies until he sets her lady love free.

She’s not powerful enough.

Nasuada would be pleased to see her doing her duty, avoiding getting killed - not that she cares at all about her, probably, but someone has to coordinate the spies and cast wards, doesn’t she?

It would be the first time she’s proud of her.

But everytime she closes her eyes the red dot of the dragon disappearing on the horizon burns behind her eyelids, and that thought isn’t comforting anymore


End file.
